


【楼台】欺世盗名

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】欺世盗名

架空战后au，和现实背景没有半点关系

虽然是这种背景但其实并不想搞得特别沉重的样子，毕竟我不是什么正经人

楼台是唯一的CP

一个无关紧要的私设：明台被捡到的时候5岁，明楼时年33

别报警，有话好说

 

01

 

烈日当头。当王天风牵着明台，从天津路老咖啡馆的残垣断壁上一步一步走下来的时候，明楼没从兜里拿出来的那只手已经摁在了保险上，随时准备把这个老不修一枪崩进阵亡将士名录。他的副官在后面一边冲着对面半个副手都没带还一脸悠闲的那位爷使眼色，一边死死拽着他的胳膊，压低了声音一遍遍跟他复习休战条例。

 

『看他一个人在广场那边玩儿，就把他带我那去待了会儿。』

 

他把手一放，明台熟门熟路地跃下了几级残破的台阶，几步就蹦进了明楼怀里。王天风看着瞬间被捞起来团进那件他看不顺眼的军大衣的小身影，似笑非笑地说：

 

『放着小孩子一个人在外头也不管，心可真大。』

 

明楼酝酿了一会儿，然后发出了他平生最不屑一顾的一声：哼。

 

 

2139年的一天，当明台回忆起这段往事，和那天一样炽烈的日光正在他脚边不安分地翻涌，看着就热；他望着头顶上墙皮斑驳的半块天花板，光裸柔韧的背骨在空气里抽出一条完整的、光滑的、力度刚好的曲线，一阵战栗顺着脊柱冲上云霄，在几近峰顶的时候停了下来。明楼发现他又开始走神，毫不留情地抬手朝他屁股上来了一下：“想什么呢你。”

 

明台低头眨了眨眼。他的睫毛汗湿，眼眸流光，看起来既潮湿又柔软，有种无害的可爱。然而他内心尚余清醒，更清楚此时实话实说的下场。毕竟明楼是个男人（在他有限的性认知里没有哪个男人能忍受这种分心），而王天风又是明楼毫无道理地极度厌恶着的一个人。

 

“鸽子。”

 

他不算敷衍地用力动了动腰，惹得明楼手里一紧，又把他掐出好几个印子。

 

“馋了？现在不知道还有没有。”

 

明台不再搭话，专心地摇晃起身体。鸽子肯定是早没有了，至少上海境内肯定是找不到的。想吃的话，得去乡下黑市碰运气，不像以前人民广场那一带遍地都是——在他还很小的时候。开始打仗以后，偶尔也见得到那么几只，凭着小动物的那种本能记忆在面目全非的废墟里不死心地觅食。它们并不知道那个时候给它们撒食的人自己都已经吃不饱，更不知道自己的出现在某一天会成为别人的一线生机。

 

城市建筑毁坏殆尽，倒是缓解了热岛效应。天是没有过去那么热了，空气里的废料味儿换成了烟尘、血肉和腐草的气息，倒有点蛮荒的浪漫。他一边默默数着拍子控制节奏，一边看着汗水从自己身上渡流到明楼身上，一点一点爬过那些狰狞的、顽固的、因为没有得到良好的伤后护理而分外深刻、甚至很多已经记不起来历的伤疤，盘踞在明楼的身躯上，这副——已不似他一般青春逼人却仍然健壮迷人的身体——内心涌起一阵近乎虚荣的满足，终于高潮来袭。

 

 

『你可真厉害。』

 

他那时候还太小，尸体这种东西在那些年头又是司空见惯，已经没法让他再有太大感触。让他感到新奇的是眼前男人的出手不凡。这么准又这么利落，几乎只是一瞬间就做出了了结，一粒子弹也不会浪费。

 

『想学吗？』

 

他摇摇头，又点点头，目光落在了对方脚边正一探一探地啄食着地面的鸽子身上。然后就是眼前的男人嘴上那片形状整齐、修葺仔细的小胡子，其登峰造极的艺术性实在引起了他莫大的好奇。

 

『你叫什么？』

 

他说了一个名字。那是他的旧名字，绣在他曾经随身携带的一块丝绸手帕上。后来，随着那块手帕的丢失，这个名字也就湮没在了废墟和战火之中，再也无迹可寻。于是明楼又给他起了个名字。年长日久之中，因为不再有用，渐渐地，他也就把原本的姓名遗忘了。

 

『你一个人在这种地方玩儿，被人拐走也不知道。你家里人呢？』

『哥哥。』

『在哪？』

 

他抬头四顾，冲一个方向指了指。王天风笑了笑，又问：

 

『你哥哥叫什么？』

 

他于是说了明楼的名字。王天风愣了一下，很快神色如常：

 

『我带你去找他。』

 

直到很多年以后，他才明白过来，那天，如果不是王天风的出现，自己早已在这乱世之中不知所踪，也就再也不可能再见到明楼，见到他喜欢的日出，还有那些鸽子。但这件事他一直没跟明楼说。就像他也从来没跟明楼提起很多其他事情一样。人都应该有秘密，包括他这样的小混蛋。

 

 

02

 

2139年，明台16岁。这就是说，距离明楼捡到他的时候，已经过去了11年，四舍五入就好像人的半辈子。11年的时间把天灾引起的国际争端变成了内斗，最后彻底沦为了人民自救运动。货币如草纸，油米靠特供。新来的兵蛋问长官你结过婚吗，明楼说离了。又问长官那你有孩子吗，明楼说没了。当他问起长官那你没打仗以前是干什么的时候，明楼说你是哪个连调过来的，给老子退货。

 

明楼始终觉得自己还坐在政府办公楼搞经济的时候，远没有现在这么粗鲁易怒和没耐心。那时的他谈吐优雅、品味高尚，成日被书香和浮华巧妙地包围，而不是像现在这样觉得三天没洗的衬衫还可以翻过来再穿三天。都是陨石、政客还有那个小冤家害的。他想。前两者害他离开了附庸风雅的生活，而后者，则从根本上毁灭了他淡泊的灵魂。

 

晚上9点，被暴晒了一天的地面余热未散。曾经辉煌如火的城市万籁俱寂，只有大大小小的战坑里自然形成的小水塘传来两栖生物求偶的协奏。没有了建筑物的遮蔽，夜空明朗许多，肉眼可见的星群就在天幕中自在地闪烁。明楼站在基地门口远远望去，战壕中有个红色的小火星一明一暗，鬼鬼祟祟。他于是大喝一声：小兔崽子！只见那个火星哧溜一下跌落下去，随即传来一声变了调的惨叫。

等他走近，基地夜岗那边漏过来的一点点灯光里，明台正蹲在坑道下面，捏着半截被土糊掉了的烟头一脸幽怨地瞪着他。

再不济也得找讲究。他慷慨地笑了笑，伸手往衣袋里摸烟盒。明台伸手来拿被他一翻手腕晃过，抽出一支直接叼进了自己嘴里，然后在对方愈发委屈的目光中掏出火柴——哧——点上，吸一口，烟头飞速而响亮地燃出一圈撩人的火红。他把这支烟的第一口含在嘴里，一倾身摁着明台的后脑嘴对嘴渡过去。

战时稀缺品的绝妙滋味在唇舌之间黏稠地流连。空气和呼吸都越来越湿。这个小色胚，对乌糟糟的事情总是无师自通，等他发现的时候都已经不知道背着他偷偷洗掉了多少内裤。当年副官问他捡回来是当儿子还是当弟弟，他心想不都一样吗，小猫崽养大了还能变狼不成。

明台确实没变成狼，毕竟一头狼并不会这么费心劳神。对明台来说，事情就简单多了。明楼就是他全部世界观的最终来源。经济史，国际法（已失效），战时条约，厄尔尼诺，帕格尼尼，伯里曼，枪械保养，吉普车维修，家居植物栽培，等等等等，在这个纷乱滑稽的世道里每一样有用和没用的东西，多多少少让生死之外的那些时光不那么难以打发。好几年前大剧院还没被完全炸毁的时候，他在剧院残留的半个舞台上教明台跳舞；尽管对方东扭西歪脚步凌乱、转一圈就扬起木头地板上一片尘沙，他还是从中觅得一小片令人怀念的安宁。现在好了，一切都灰飞烟灭——那井井有条、光辉空洞的万事万物，留给他的就只有这些自由，时间，还有眼前这个精美绝伦的小怪物。明台站没站相地扒着他的腰，原本交握在一起的手也悄悄绕到他背后，随着脚步一下一下轻轻挠着他的肩胛，一边发出一种像野兽吃饱以后就开始考虑其他生存要事的呼噜声一样没脸没皮的响动。空袭来临的时候剧院里肯定还有人在排练。他看了看散落一地的剧本，罗密欧与朱丽叶。很好。明台这年刚好也14岁。剧本被烧焦了一部分，但并不妨碍他亲力亲为教授表演基础。小家伙台词读得颠三倒四，还擅自把主角二人姓名偷梁换柱，最后躺在各种意义上都一片狼藉的幕布里热烈地哭喘着他的名字，他好不容易腾出空来，扬手冲着那瓣白嫩屁股火辣辣地来了一下，一脸正色道：没大没小，喊哥。

 

 

03

 

谁也不知道明台打哪里来。他生于繁华，长于乱世，但凡有记忆留存的人生里，几乎每一秒都充斥着明楼的存在。这个人教他使枪用刀、埋雷狙击，教他刑侦拷问、心理分析，教他战场急救和床上政治，也教他｢金谷年年，乱生春色谁为主｣。在别人眼里智极似妖、呼风唤雨的明楼，除了没赶上给他把屎把尿吹汤喂水，几乎什么该做的不该做的都做了个遍。明长官是个从容的唯物主义者，从不怨天尤人怪国家，凡事总能客观分析、理智归纳，首先从自身内部找原因，唯一改不掉的习惯是平均每三十天就要向身边的人抱怨一遍说：啊呀喂早知道捡回个祖宗，那天就直接倒车走掉好了。

 

得益于他们那个还没毕业就被打包送去了军校的半吊子工程师自行组装的三号发电机的运行稳定，基地里奇迹般地有了热水澡可洗；尽管限量供应，在整个战区都已经是极其崇高的存在。虽然早已克服了对铁皮桶的心理障碍，他偶尔还是会怀念一下自己浴室里那个法国进口的猫脚浴缸。他眼看着明台像只第一次见到下雪的小狗一样快乐地搓着澡，内心忽然无比慈爱：苦了孩子了，总比站河里用凿眼儿钢盔洗淋浴要好。这虽然被纳入了最坏的考虑，实际上从未发生。他到底是个讲究人。满脑袋土和血被捡到的明台当时身上就穿着很考究的小西装，内衬绸缎马甲，还有配套的西装短裤，连袜子也是用男孩子专有的那种袜带吊起来挂牢，服帖又仔细，非富即贵——几乎一下就勾起明楼心中对过往美好生活的可耻怀恋。不过那身衣服实在扎眼，明台长得又快，很快就没了用处。工厂解散，店铺歇业，到处乱糟糟，往往很难找到成长期的小孩可以穿的东西；他去黑市淘枪火和药品的时候就四下里让人打听童装买卖，搞得那阵子各种想象力丰富的流言四起。有几年战事吃紧，交通封锁，实在连钱都不能解决问题的时候，明台就只能穿明楼的衣服。每次看着明台被过长的裤腿绊个跟头或是被不合身的袖管挂在了什么地方，他就会在内心深刻痛斥战争的罪恶无情，并且希望天上来个雷劈死那些国难当头趁机锁路劫道、连几件娃娃衣服都不放过的山匪贼子。

 

明台脑瓜很灵光，学什么都快。当他刚能够写几个字的时候，明楼就开始教他抄寻人启事。性别，年龄，走失时的身高，相貌特点，衣着，随身物品，一样一样写得巨细无遗极有条理，如果明台真的还有家人存活，必定有迹可循。他抄得烦了，当然要问明楼这是什么东西干嘛用的，明楼实话实说：“给你找爸妈。”明台一脸惊讶：“为什么要找爸妈。”明楼用一种看傻儿子的目光无奈地鞭笞着他：“人都有爸妈，你也有。”彼时已然对遇到明楼之前的幼年生涯差不多忘得一干二净的明台的三观瞬间受到了冲击：“原来我真不是你生的啊？”且不说这种不靠谱的谣言来源为何，发觉自己的美好人品竟在不知不觉中受到了莫须有非议的明楼所采取的第一项有效措施，就是捡起棍棒教育的光荣旗杆，啪啪挥舞在少不经事脑补多的小明台的屁股上。

 

2141年冬至这一天，明楼的大万年历表上显示出一个和谐的月相。临时政府拿下了南方最后一城，谈判也终于到了只是走走形式的地步。作为回稳的表率，上海开始部分恢复供水供电，战时电台不分昼夜地播报着“和平在即，曙光终现”的电文。明台左边脑门儿刚换了新的纱布，白花花一片在明楼眼前无所事事地晃来晃去；明楼看不下去的时候就一把捏着他的后衣领拎上车，一路秃噜秃噜开到电视塔遗址看江水。明台踩着车顶往上爬，因为一边眼睛还蒙着有点视差没站稳，明楼眼疾手快地扶住，手上一用力把他推上那块视野良好的小高地。

江水滔滔，不知来去几许家国情仇。明楼点了支烟，望着小家伙日益卓绝的身姿，一阵说不上来由的情绪袭来，既不是欢欣也不是惆怅，但只与眼下有关；他轻轻闭上眼睛，任江风吹拂，一颗心魂飘飘荡荡仿佛有所归依。

 

“等他们把墨盒淘回来，抽空把你那寻人启事再印个百八十张去贴。”

“哦。”

 

远处，河道重新通航后的第一批邮轮正缓缓驶来。没见过海船的明台好奇地起身张望，在浩瀚的风里站直了背脊，仿佛一棵灼灼新生的白杨。

 

 

.end.


End file.
